1. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of medical and ambulatory assist devices and equipment, and more specifically, to a novel device to assist individuals getting into and out of automobiles and other modes of transportation, as well as being capable of lifting and carrying objects of various dimensions and weights.
2. Prior Art
Devices and methods for assisting individuals from getting into and out of automobiles and other modes of transportation are relatively well known in the art. These devices include both those that are fixated to the automobile or other mode of transportation in some manner and those that the individual in need of assistance carries with him or her.
In most instances, those devices that are fixated to an automobile or other mode of transportation, include handles or some other form of apparatus that is attached somewhere near the door opening. Some of these devices have handles that are retractable or fold out of the way when not in use. In use, the user grabs a hold of the handle and either lowers or pulls himself or herself into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation.
The type of devices that the user carries with him or her include walkers, canes, crutches and other types of portable assist devices. The user approaches an automobile or other mode of transportation using this type of device. When the user reaches the automobile or other mode of transportation, he or she uses this portable device to sit down in the automobile or other mode of transportation. Once in the automobile or other mode of transportation, the user places the portable device somewhere in the automobile or other mode of transportation until it is needed to assist the user out of the automobile or other mode of transportation. When the user needs to get out of the automobile or other mode of transportation, the user places the device outside the vehicle and attempts to pull himself or herself out of the vehicle.
While adequate for a number of applications, the type of devices just described also include a number of disadvantages. For example, the devices that are fixated to the automobile or other mode of transportation cannot easily be removed therefrom and may constitute an obstruction in some instances. This can become a problem if the device is not positioned properly or if the device prevents people or objects from moving into or out of the automobile or other mode of transportation.
Another disadvantage with this type of device is that it is not easily adjustable, if it is adjustable at all, with respect to its positioning within the automobile or other mode of transportation. Thus, the user does not have the ability to position the device within the automobile or other mode of transportation to fit his or her body type, unique infirmity or need. This problem may require a user to hire the services of a mechanic in order to position the device in the automobile or other mode of transportation. However, even if positioned by such a mechanic, it would require a similar effort to make any further adjustments to the location of the device.
Still another disadvantage of this type of device is that it is not easily adjustable, it at all, once it is fixated within the automobile or other mode of transportation. Once the device is anchored in the automobile or other mode of transportation, it cannot easily be adjusted, if at all, in terms of the length of or positioning of the handle. Thus, the user cannot lengthen or shorten the handle in relation to its anchoring to the automobile or other mode of transportation in order to accommodate the individual user""s body type, unique infirmity or need.
A still further disadvantage is that the handle of most comparable devices is that they are awkward in shape and difficult for individuals using the device to grab a hold of and to adjust their hand positions once they have grabbed the handle. That is, the handles of most devices do not resemble any type of device that the users are familiar with or used to using. Further, the handle of most of these devices requires that the user rely solely upon the strength in his or her hand and does not allow the user to lock his or her arm into the device in order to acquire the strength to move into and out of the automobile or other mode of transportation.
Still a further disadvantage of this type of device is that they are cost prohibitive both to purchase and to adjust. In most instances, these devices are not available to most individuals who stand in need of these devices.
While adequate for a number of applications, the portable devices, described above, also include a number of disadvantages. For example, these devices are not fixated to the automobile or other mode of transportation and the user must carry them with him or her and store the device in the automobile or other mode of transportation when not in use.
Another disadvantage of the portable type devices is that they are not attached to any part of the automobile or other mode of transportation and as a result they are not stable. The user must attempt to balance the device while they are trying to get into or out of the automobile or other mode of transportation. If the user loses his or her balance there is little or no chance of recovery and the user might sustain serious injury.
Still another disadvantage of the portable devices is that while in use, assuming that the user is able to maintain proper balance, the user must awkwardly try and push himself or herself up out of the automobile or other mode of transportation using the device. Conversely, in order to lower himself or herself into the automobile or other mode of transportation the user must applying lessening pressure to the top of the device and hope that he or she neither loses balance or otherwise sustains an injury while trying to get into the automobile or other mode of transportation. The result of using this type of a device to get into an automobile or other mode of transportation is that the user is not able to maintain enough pressure on the device to keep their rate of decent thereinto constant and he or she will generally have to essentially fall the last few inches into the automobile or other mode of transportation.
In light of the problems described in the prior art, the present invention seeks to accomplish and realize, among other things, the following objects and advantages.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that can easily be removed from or attached thereto and that does not constitute and obstruction to said individuals.
Another major object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that is easily adjustable with respect to its positioning within the automobile or other mode of transportation to take into consideration the particular needs or infirmities of an individual user.
Still another major object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that is easily adjustable by lengthening or shortening the length of the handle to accommodate the particular needs or infirmities of an individual user.
A further major object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that is ergonomically designed in order for the user to easily grasp the handle and to adjust their hand position thereon during use.
Yet another major object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that is inexpensive to purchase and is therefore available to most individuals who stand in need of these devices.
An additional important object of this invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that, while fully adjustable, can remain permanently fixed to the automobile or other mode of transportation such that the user does not have to carry the device with him or her.
Still another principal object of the present invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that is stable and allows the user to maintain his or her balance while using the device and that is safe to use thus preventing injury while being used.
Another important object of this invention is to provide a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that provides a proper mechanical advantage for the user so that he or she can more easily use the device.
Still another important principal object of the present invention is a novel device to assist individuals getting into or out of an automobile or other mode of transportation that allows the user to remain in control of their ascent or descent throughout the entire process of using the device.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and the claims which follow, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
Accordingly, the present invention comprises generally, a handle, an attaching member and a connecting member. Advantageously, the handle includes a tube like structure through which the connecting member passes, as discussed below. Alternatively, the handle may, in another embodiment, consist of a flexible material that is securely fixed to the connecting member, as discussed below.
At present preference, the attaching member comprises first and second ends. The first end of the attaching means is unadjustably fixed or secured to the connecting member. The second end of the attaching member is advantageously equipped with an adjusting member for adjusting the length of the attaching member and for disconnecting the second end of the attaching member from the connecting member in order to attach the device to an automobile or other mode of transportation.
In its present preference, the adjusting member comprises a first and second part. Each first and second part further comprises first and second ends. The first end of the first part of the adjusting member comprises a series of holes or loops through which the second end of the attaching member pass and anchor. The series of holes or loops in the first end of the first part of the adjusting member are advantageously situated to allow the length of the attaching member to be adjusted as needed. The second end of the first part of the adjusting member comprises a series of prong like members extending away from first end of the first part of the adjusting member. The series of prong like members are advantageously designed to fit within and anchor to the first end of the second part of the adjusting member. The first end of the second part of the adjusting member comprises an opening advantageously designed to accept and anchor the prong like members on the second end of the first part of the adjusting member. The second end of the second part of the adjusting member comprises one or a series of holes or loops through which the second end of the connecting member passes, as discussed below, and is unadjustably fixed or secured thereto.
In its most common preference, the connecting member comprises first and second ends. The first end of the connecting member connects to or is contiguous with the first end of the attaching member. The second end of the connecting member connects to the opposite end of the adjusting member for adjusting the length of attaching member located at the terminus of the second end of the attaching member. The first and second ends of the connecting member are fixedly attached to each other just below the adjusting member located at the terminus of the second end of the attaching member. Advantageously, the connecting member passes through the interior of the tube like handle, above described. In another preferred embodiment, the handle may consist of a flexible material securely fixed to the connecting member at its approximate midpoint.
In its most common usage, the attaching member is looped through or around the desired portion of an automobile or other mode of transportation. Preferably, the attaching member is looped around the metal portion of the window frame on the door of an automobile or other mode of transportation. Advantageously, the attaching member is comprised of a material that is flexible and that does not interfere with the operation of the automobile""s window when in place. The device is then adjusted appropriately by either lengthening or shortening the attaching member by means of the adjusting member. The user then uses the device by opening the automobile""s door, or the door of the other mode of transportation, and then by grabbing a hold of the handle and either lowering themselves into or raise themselves out of the automobile or other mode of transportation.